I Miss you
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Valentines special and also the Last Chapter of I Miss you  Will Ranma moved on the next step? Also its a bday treat of Chettechan to all of you Ranma readers! This fanfic is finish
1. Separate Lives?

Chette: Hi Minasan!!! I'm here again! yup new fanfic   
I've written this fanfic back 3 years ago ^_^ yep when I was 19

Enjoy!!!  
KALUGURAN DAKANG BABATAK PHILIP-KUN!  
  
**  
****I Miss you...  
Written by: Chanchan (chette)  
Chapter 1: Separate Lives?  
**  
All characters based on Ranma's Rumiko Takahashi  
  
* * * * * * 

On one of the rooms in Tendou Household, We see Ranma packing his things Murmuring some stupid kawaiikune tomboy and not letting him try to Explain everything... 

Meanwhile, on the other room... 

Akane is crying on her pillow. Wishing that P-chan is here. She can't Handle Ranma anymore...He is just a stuck up JERK. 

But what happened with this TWO? I wonder...let's go back to the Incident... 

  
Ranma was on the table...Akane sat beside him and was eating too. The Families were eating also. 

Ranma look at Akane... = She seems so quiet, I wonder what's her story? = 

As he looks at Akane, Akane saw him and glared at him 

"What are you looking MORON?" she asked abruptly  
  
Ranma jerked his head "Nothing" he said "I am just glad you didn't Open that BIG MOUTH of yours" he added 

Akane look at him, anger building in her face "Well at least Shampoo is SWEET neh?"   
Ranma look at her "What?"   
"I saw you and Shampoo WALKING ROMANTICALLY!" she shouted   
"Hey! That's not what it seems!" Ranma shouted   
"What? Like she drugged you again? Big deal!" Akane said 

The family left them, they want to eat in a Private room and have some nice lunch at least. 

"Akane come on!"   
"No excuses Ranma you can't fool me!"   
"You know I hate Shamp-"   
"Well why did you go on a date with her! if you hate her!" Akane yelled furiously   
  
"Because she told me, she will DRUGGED YOU if I didn't take her! She will HURT YOU and you know I can't let that hap-!" Ranma stop realizing what he had said, = Doggone! I said it! = he thought 

"LIAR!" Akane yelled   
Ranma look at her, pleading in his eyes "Akane! why don't you let me explain everything!"   
  
"What for Ranma? you know I JUST WISHED THAT I HADN'T MET YOU!" Akane shouted "When you came into my life, my life didn't met the peace that I want to experience!" she added Words...had an effect on Ranma...Ranma's anger went over the edge 

"Really? Then fine! I'M GOING HOME!" he said, standing up   
"What?" Akane asked

"YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WISHED THAT YOU DIDN'T MET ME...SO BE IT! FROM THIS FORTH! YOU DIDN'T MET A GUY NAMED RANMA SAOTOME!" he shouted 

Kasumi was entering the room and heard Ranma "Oh my, where are you going?" sense that there is a trouble 

"To my mom and" he look at Akane "NEVER WILL BE BACK AGAIN!" he said   
"Fine!" Akane yelled, she shoved him and run upstairs  
"UNCUTE!" Ranma yelled back 

Then they heard a BANG on the door, Ranma sigh and went upstairs and Start packing. 

  
Ranma sigh, he bowed his head. He was already finished his packing, trying to CONTROL HIS TEARS but...his eyes were betraying him... his eyes were all wet... "Oh Akane, gomen...is it over now? is this how it's gonna end? how about our memories?" he said crying softly . He could not control. It always been like this... but right now he felt it is over that Akane meant what she said...

  
Akane look outside, so lonely...she look on the sky, the birds were so happy to fly, she sigh and look down...She saw RANMA, he was there .

She hide herself and peeked. It was definitely Ranma, but carrying his backpack and looking directly on her window... 

Ranma sigh, he saw Akane and yet she hid herself, he smile "Thanks for the memories Akane....chan" he murmured, then he left 

Akane suddenly felt an urge to RUN to him and stop him but her pride kept her there... 

On the Saotome's house... 

Ranma hug his mother, seeing him Nodoka is happy and yet got worried when Ranma said HE and Akane had a fight and never will RETURN there. 

"Are you sure my son?" Nodoka asked, Ranma nodded. 

Ranma slumped on his bed, he had slept here but he decided to go back to the Tendou Doujou because he is missing AKANE . Ranma shook his head = Miss Akane? nah, that tomboy...= Ranma thought and shook his head "I'll get over her" he murmured 

  
Akane was also thinking about him = Come on Ranma is just a guy! and there are hundred of guys who wants you! = she said to herself, she shook her head "I'll get over him" she murmured 

It was passed midnight, both can't sleep knowing they were so APART from each other.

  
To be continued.

Cliffhanger eh? Well let's just stay tuned for the next chapter  
Will Ranma and Akane patch things up? or will they remain separate?


	2. Ranma's Feelings

Chette: Thank you for all the readers who reviewed!  
oh yeah hehe thanks for the suggestions too ^_^ it did help

= = - Someone is thinking  
" " - Someone is talking  
CAPS - Someone is yelling

Arigato Reviewers!!!

ameanda - new chapter is up! thanks!!!  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yep school back hehe   
DangerousElixer - arigato for the grammar correction ^_^   
AmayaSaria - thank you!!!   
  
I Love you Philip!  
Happy Anniversary!  
  
CCS fanfics are updated every month (hopefully)  
and these finished ranma 1/2 fanfics are updated every week (hopefully)  
  
English is not my first language ^_^  
and God bless  
  
**  
****I Miss you...  
Written by: Chanchan (chette)  
Chapter 2: Ranma's Feelings.  
**  
All characters based on Ranma's Rumiko Takahashi  
  
* * * * * * 

Morning...

It is indeed a beautiful morning. We see birds flying at the sky, the sun shines so bright and people can not ignore the beautiful blue sky... The clouds were very white they are like cottons. People can tell that they will have a sunny day. 

People enjoy the morning  
But not all people... 

Saotome's House

Ranma groaned, He blinked and blinked = un.. baka baka baka... Can't sleep.. it is already 7:00am.. baka baka baka = Ranma thought as he is slapping his face. He did not slept all night, He couldn't...

"Ranma-kun... It is time to go to school"   
"Hai..." Ranma said, lamely 

  
Street of Nerima

The usual, Ranma walking on the fence But not with Akane.   
  
Ukyou decided to walk with Ranma. She dropped by to Ranma's house and she is very happy when she saw Ranma. She told Ranma how she woke up early so that she and Ranma can walk towards school. 

"Just like the old days" Ukyou said, cheerfully.

But Ranma didn't noticed Ukyou. He is preoccupied of his thoughts and not only that because he is very tired. 

Ukyou noticed this, 

"Ranchan, did you sleep well?" Ukyou asked  
"No" Ranma replied honestly  
"Why?" Ukyou's voice became concerned

Ranma shrugged

  
On the Entrance of the school...

Ranma unnoticed, he turned to the left and...

"Ite!"

Ranma blinked and saw the girl in front of him "A-Akane!"  
Akane stood up and brush the dirt of her uniform, "H-Hey.." she said, bowing her head.  
  
Ukyou raised her eyebrow and looked at Akane straightly. She noticed her eyes... "let me guess, you didn't sleep well too?" Ukyou asked,  
  
Akane and Ranma blushed   
  
Akane sighed, she took a deep breath "Sumimasen..." she said, leaving them.  
Ranma followed her by a gaze and sighed,   
Ukyou frowned.  


Ranma was hoping that Akane will approached him at class, he looked at her sitting on her desk, reading a book. "Should I..." He whispered, = Nah, It's that tomboy's fault why apologize? = he said, 

Akane sighed, she was reading a book but on her mind is Ranma. "Maybe I should apologize" she said, softly then she shook her head, = that baka don't deserve my apology = she thought.

Ukyou looked at Ranma and then at Akane and shook her head.

  
Time passed by...

Ranma was about to go home when he saw Akane walking alone. He ignored his ego for a second and called her name.

"Akane!"

Akane swear she heard her name.. and Ranma's voice. She turned around and saw Kuno coming towards her "Eh?"

"TENDOU AKANE!!! It is TRUE that you're free from the Evil clutches of Saotome Ranma?!?!" he said, 

Akane gasped and then she looked at Nabiki 

"I.. ah told him but he did not let me finish-"

Akane growled, she punched Kuno, making Kuno fly towards the tree where Ranma landed when Kuno dashed towards Akane.

"Let's go home Oneechan" Akane said,   
"Bye Kunou-Baby" Nabiki said, then she followed Akane.

  
"Baka... Kunou..." Ranma said, growling. He grabbed Kuno's clothes and punted him towards the sky. "ARGH!!!!"

  
  
Nabiki examined her sister as they walked. She saw her face lightened up before Kunou-baby showed up, 

Akane noticed this, she glared at Nabiki "What?"  
  
Nabiki smirked, "What happen sis? I saw your face changed before Kunou-baby dashed on ya" she said,

Akane sighed, "I thought I heard Ranma's voice... calling my name"  
"Ranma...?"  
"Yeah... but I am just imagining things" Akane said, controlling her tears.   
  
Nabiki recalled, seeing Ranma running towards Akane. She rolled her eyes, "Maybe he was there-"  
  
Akane blinked, "No.. He wasn't."  
"He was"

Akane looked at her sister, "Nabiki.."  
  
"I think I saw him..." she said, and then she went in front of Akane, making Akane stopped walking "This is pathetic.. Sis.. why not go and apologize to Him?" 

Akane looked away, "He doesn't deserve-"  
Nabiki pointed her finger on her "But-it-is-your-fault"  
Akane glared, "No It wasn't my fault! He was flirting with SHAMPOO!" she yelled,  
  
"What if he doesn't? You know that Ranma never lies to you" Nabiki said, smugly "I don't know why you always hurt him... He never lie to you Akane-chan"

Akane sighed,

  
Ranma opened the door of their house and sighed, "Tadaima..."  
  
Mrs. Saotome smiled and run to hug her son, "Okaeri Ranma-kun... I made you a special dinner today" she said, grabbing her son towards the dinning room. "This is your favorite!" she added, 

Ranma sighed, "I am not hungry Ma..." he said, he kissed his mother and went to the room.  
  
Mrs. Saotome blinked and frowned,

  
Ranma's Room...  
  
Ranma sat on his futon and looked outside the window. A Smile of Akane appeared in the clear sky. He smiled a little "Akane..."

The door opened, 

"Oh Ranma.. before I forgot.. here, We don't have a television so Radio will be fine" Mrs. Saotome said, putting the radio down "Enjoy.. my son" she finished with a frown and then she closed the door.

Ranma looked at the radio... He frowned, He had no choice. He turned on the radio...

"Welcome to RKK Radio Station, Where Our Heart is the Music, Our next song is titled "I miss you by Klymax"

Ranma scratched his head, "I hate Love songs... demo..." He shrugged and ignored the radio. He didn't mind if he can hear music now... 

_ THOUGHT I HEARD YOUR VOICE YESTERDAY...  
I TURN AROUND TO SAY...  
THAT I LOVE YOU AND I REALIZED IT WAS  
JUST MY MIND  
PLAYING TRICKS ON ME_

He frowned, and then he heard a voice...

"Ranma?"

It is Akane's voice! He turned around, "Akane?"

But Akane wasn't there. He stood up and looked for Akane all around the House. But He did not see Akane... He returned to his room and sighed, 

He did not stop his tears... 

  
Tendou's...

Akane looked at her radio frowning = What kind of a music is this? = she asked herself. 

_ IT SEEMS COLDER LATELY AT NIGHT...  
AND I TRIED TO SLEEP WITH THE LIGHTS ON  
EVERY TIME THE PHONE RINGS   
I PRAYED TO GOD IT'S YOU  
I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WERE THROUGH..._

Then the Phone rang. Akane blinked and run towards the phone. 

"Moshi, Moshi?" Akane asked, holding the phone.  
*Oh Hello Akane-chan.. It is Toufou-san.. may I speak to Kasumi-chan?* 

Akane smile, "Sure Doctor... I'll get her" she said, 

Akane went towards the room of Kasumi and knocked, She called Kasumi and told her that Doctor Toufou is on the other line. Akane followed Kasumi by gaze. = at least Kasumi-Oneechan and Toufou-san are okay now = she said, then she return on her room.

Inside Akane's Room....

Akane felt disappointment... She was hoping that it was Ranma who called... She got mad at herself. = Baka Akane! you're really a Baka! Why would I expect Ranma to call me IDIOT! Akane you're such a Baka! = Then she jumped on her bed and cried...

The music continues... making Akane cry more...  
  
_ I MISS YOU....(I MISS YOU)  
(OH) THERE'S NO OTHER WAY TO SAY IT  
AND I...I CAN'T DENY IT!_

_ I MISS YOU...(I MISS YOU)  
IT'S SO EASY TO SEE...  
I MISS YOU AND ME..._

  
Days passed by...

Our Two Lovers who are having Separate Lives became worst. 

"Ranchan, what happen to you?" Ukyou asked, crossing her arms.   
Ranma for the first time glared at Ukyou, "None of your business!" he yelled  
  
Ukyou is shocked, but she shook her head and slam her hands on Ranma's desk. "It is my business because you are my friend! and my fiancé!"  
  
Ranma growled and scratched his head, He is frustrated. "I just have an INSOMNIA Alright!" Plus. He is tired of Ukyou's questions.

"Akane-chan? Are you sure you are okay?"

Ukyou heard Akane's friend and then she looked at Akane who is trying to stay awake. 

"Y-yeah.. I'm.. fine" she said, softly.  
"If you want you can rest at the Clinic"   
"I..I'm fine..."

Then Ukyou looked at Ranma and she was no surprise that Ranma is looking at Akane. She had enough. She grabbed Ranma's Pigtail 

"OUCH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! UCCHAN! THAT HURT! LET ME GO!!!" Ranma yelled, as Ukyou dragged him out of the classroom.

They all blinked, except Akane who didn't notice the commotion.

  
Back of the School...

Ukyou stopped dragging Ranma.

Ukyou growled, This is her chance to be with Ranma!  
Kodachi is very busy with her gymnastic something thingy  
Shampoo is in China and Akane and Ranma are Through!

It is her chance! But Ranma is making everything HARD!

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU UCCHAN?!" Ranma stood up, yelling.  
"I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO IS ASKING YOU THAT RANCHAN!" Ukyou yelled back.

Ranma is now angry, "I SAID NOTHING!!!" he yelled  
"You can't fool me Saotome" Ukyou warned him.  
"yeah right" Ranma murmured  
  
"Ranchan-"  
  
Ranma glared at her "Just leave me alone Ucchan, you can do nothing!"  
  
"Ranchan"  
  
Ranma stopped for a while then he turned his back on her. "I-I want to tell you everything! But I can't!" Ranma yelled, shaking his head.  
  
"Why?" Ukyou felt her tears starts to flow.  
  
"B-Because you are my friend! Damn! I don't want to hurt you!" Ranma yelled,   
"Ranchan, I'm not just your friend! I am also your fian-"   
  
Ranma interrupt her... He turned to look at her "I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH I MISS AKANE!" he yelled furiously

Then... Ranma stop, realizing what he said.  
  
  
To be continued.

Oh my! Hehe Worst Cliffhanger :P  
Stay tuned! And thanks for all the reviews!

Read and Review okie! 

Translations:  
  
Baka - Idiot   
Hai - Yes  
Ite - Ouch  
Sumimasen - Excuse me  
Oneechan - Older Sister  
Tadaima - I'm Home   
Okaeri - Welcome Home  
Moshi - Hello


	3. Akane's Feelings

Chette: Thank you for all the readers who reviewed!  
oh yeah hehe thanks for the suggestions too ^_^ it did help

SHOUTOUTS!

Kawaii-Kero-Suppi - thanks! but it is not the ending ^_^   
  
ameanda-90 - Jaime? Who is that? your Sister? Why? what is wrong? she doesn't like my stories? It's okay ^_^  
  
DangerousElixer - yeah, updating these fanfics since they are already finish ^_^   
  
maria - Hehe they were both affected don't worry ^_^ and since we all know that the real Ranma and Akane that Rumiko-san produced are very prideful ones so.. don't be surprise hehe ^_^  
  
abc - thanks ^_^   
  
a - yep, better apologize to Ukyou but.. we know that Ukyou is very understanding ^_^ Oh, and also.. I am not a meanie... :(  
  
kaida - thanks! Oh yeah, Shampoo is back hehe ^_^   
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - not in my real life coz I'm a Christian ^_^ If I won't do some changes you'll see a lot of bad words but since I am a Christian, I took all those really bad words @.@ hehe  
  
AngelicFairy - yeah not everyday you'll see a fic that Ranma yells at Ukyou hehe ^_^ 

Arigato!!!  
  
= = - Someone is thinking  
" " - Someone is talking  
CAPS - Someone is yelling

I Love you Philip!  
  
CCS fanfics are updated every month (hopefully)  
and these finished ranma 1/2 fanfics are updated every week (hopefully)  
  
English is not my first language ^_^  
and God bless  
  
**  
****I Miss you...  
Written by: Chanchan (chette)  
Chapter 3: Akane's Feelings.  
**  
All characters based on Ranma's Rumiko Takahashi  
  
* * * * * * 

"Ranchan?"

= Do I... = Ranma asked his self... "Do I really Miss Akane?" he said it out loud

Ukyou wiped her tears...

Ranma closed his eyes and saw Akane's smiling face. Then He opened them and sighed, "Yeah... I miss that Tomboy..." he said softly, He clenched his fist. "THE REASON, I can't sleep is because I MISS HER Ucchan, I MISS MY AKANE" he said  
  
"Ranchan?" Ukyou asked = MY AKANE? = Ukyou thought, her lips quivering.  
"But I don't want to tell you, because it will make you.. you know?" Ranma said, sighing   
"........"  
  
"Gomen. I tried my best to forget her, but we have so much memories Ucchan, and I can't forget her" Ranma said, looking up at the sky.

"Memories?" Ukyou asked,

"Yes..."

Ukyou thought for a second, = Yes.. Ranchan is always beside Akane... = 

Ranma was about to walk away when he heard Ukyou...  
  
"It's because you don't date others" Ukyou said, smiling  
Ranma blinked, "huh?"  
  
"Why don't you date me, I'll guarantee you that you can forget about her" Ukyou asked, wiping her tears  
  
"Ucchan I can't-" Ranma said, shaking his head.  
"Come on Ranchan, trust me" she smiled.

Ranma sighed, "Sure... It won't hurt me and maybe it will.. work..." he said, But he knows it won't then he went on walking, leaving Ukyou standing. 

  
Lunch Break

News travel so fast! everyone found out that Ranma is going to date Ukyou. Boys are happy because Akane is now free! The Engagement is totally off! but the girls are mad at Ranma for dumping Akane.  
  
"Akane, have you heard the rumors?" Yuka asked, she nodded  
  
Akane was sitting under the tree, and reading a book  
  
"Do you believe it?" Sayuri asked, Akane nodded  
"But why?" Yuka asked  
Akane looked at them, she saw them, needing an answer, she sighed...  
  
"Ranma and I are through" Akane said  
"You mean it's true?" Yuka asked, Akane sigh and nodded.  
"Oh Akane" Sayuri said

Akane looked and saw Ranma and Ukyou walking together. She stand up. She needs to leave here, but Sayuri caught her, Akane looked at her  
  
"Akane, don't be shy, you can cry on us" Sayuri said  
  
Akane sat again, and throw her arms on them, she cried softly.  
  
Sayuri caressed her hair and Yuka hugged her...  
  
"There, There, it will be okay Akane" she said,

  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Ranma saw Akane. He saw Akane fell on her friends' arms and cried... 

"Akane..." He spoke softly

  
After school...

Ukyou saw Ranma coming towards her. She smiled, but frowned when she saw Ranma looking for someone "If you're looking for Akane-chan, she went home" she said,

Ranma blinked, "Oh.. Okay..." He said sighing.  
"Ranchan?" Ukyou frowned more,   
Ranma turned to look at Ukyou, "What?"  
  
Ukyou ignored Ranma's attitude and giggled. She wrapped her hands on Ranma's arms "Where are we going?" Ukyou asked 

"Where do you want to go?" Ranma asked   
Ukyou smiled evilly, "To the Nekohanten" she replied  
Ranma gasped, "W-What?!"   
  
Ukyou released Ranma and glared at him, "I heard that Shampoo is here" she said,   
"Yeah but-"  
"-and you did date her before she left" she said , crossing her arms.   
"Ucchan... It is not a good place to date" Ranma said,  
"But I wanna go there!" Ukyou said, tugging Ranma's clothes.  
  
Ranma sighed. "I don't want to see Shampoo..." he said,  
Ukyou pouted, "Why?"  
"This whole stupid thing started because of that date" he said, sighing  
Ukyou frowned, "But Ranchan! We are making NEW MEMORIES remember?" Ukyou said,  
Ranma frowned "Yeah.. Yeah sure..." he said, 

  
"Tadaima" 

Akane was greeted by Kasumi at the door.   
"Okaerinasai" Kasumi said, smiling "Akane-chan, you have a visitor"  
Akane blinked, "Who is it?" she asked, taking off her shoes  
"It is Ryouga-kun"

  
After 30 minutes...

Kasumi saw Ryouga exiting Akane's room. She blinked,   
  
"Ryouga-kun.. How is Akane doing?"  
Ryouga blinked, "Oh hello Kasumi-san.. Um Akane is okay I guess" he said,  
"So why are you here?" Nabiki asked, entering the scene.  
  
Ryouga scratched his head and sighed, "Well.. I found out that Ukyou and Ranma are on a date... so I tried to ask Akane-chan but she declined and said she is not in the mood" he said, 

"Oh my.. Um Ryouga-kun would you like a cup of tea?" Kasumi asked,  
Ryouga blinked, "No it is okay Kasumi-"  
  
Kasumi looked at Nabik then back at Ryouga, "No I insist.. while you Nabiki you go and talk to Akane" she said, pushing Ryouga

Nabiki nodded,

  
Akane sighed, she turned the radio again and it was the stupid familiar song again... She frowned when she heard the song

_ I MISS YOU...(I MISS YOU)  
IT'S SO EASY TO SEE...  
I MISS YOU AND ME..._

_IS IT DONE AND OVER THIS TIME?  
HAVE WE REALLY CHANGE OUR MINDS WITH EACH OTHER'S LOVE?  
_

"Akane, can I come in?"  
  
Akane looked at the voice, "Sure Oneechan..." She turned off the Radio and looked at Nabiki, "What is it?" she asked,

Nabiki walk towards Akane's bed and sat, "why don't you give the guy a chance Akane?" Nabiki asked , she crossed her legs and look at her younger sister.

"What?"  
"Ryouga"  
"Oh..." Akane said, bowing her head.   
"Why don't cha?" Nabiki asked, examining her sister's face.

Akane sighed, "How can I date Ryouga Oneechan?"   
"I don't understand" Nabiki asked,   
  
"Ryouga asked me on a date, He knows that Ranma and I are through demo...I told him, I need to think first" Akane said 

"Think first what?" Nabiki asked, frowning.  
"Nabiki.. My heart is still-"  
  
Nabiki interrupt her sister, "Stop the crap Akane! Come on! your JERK X-FIANCÉ is dating Ukyou now!" Nabiki yelled, "Don't you think It's about time to move on?" she added,

Akane shook her head, "Oneechan-" 

"HAVING FUN is the BEST REVENGE you can do!" she informed her   
"It will make me suffer too Oneechan" Akane said, sighing. "I am not like you" she added, coldly.  
  
Nabiki stopped hearing that.

Akane saw Nabiki's pale face. "I am sorry Oneechan if I hurt you... But I can't do it. I Love Ranma too much that I can't even date other guys even he is dating Ukyou now" she said, her voice cracking.

"you're not the Akane that I know" Nabiki said , softly  
"Yes. I am not the stupid Akane you know" Akane said, she turned her back on her sister.

Nabiki sighed and walk towards the door, "Remember Akane.. Ranma isn't the only Guy in this world" she said, opening the door.

Akane closed her eyes, when she heard that.

Nabiki went outside and looked at her sister, "You don't deserve this" she said. 

Akane's tears starts to fall on her bedroom floor.

Nabiki closed Akane's door.

  
Akane looked outside the window, she looked at the moon. It is strange but when she found out that Ranma will date Ukyou, she felt.. for the first time... ALONE.

"Ranma..." she said, she hugged herself and cried more...

  
"Akane..." Ranma said softly, when they passed by the Tendou's Household. Ranma looked at Akane's room. He saw Akane looking at the moon, her face is wet because of her tears... 

As they continued to walk, Ranma didn't stop thinking of Akane... Because of that, He did not noticed that they were in front of the Nekohanten.

"Ranchan were here" 

Ranma saw the sign...Nekohanten Open again 

"Hello? Anyone here?" Ukyou asked, 

Shampoo greeted the customers with a smile, but her smile faded when she saw Ukyou "What you want SPATULA WOMAN?" she asked 

"Welcome back Bimbo" Ukyou said, sarcastically  
"Why you-" Shampoo was about to punch Ukyou when Ukyou smiled,  
"Is this how you treat your customers?" Ukyou asked   
"Customers come at first but not you" Shampoo said  
"hey! for your information, Now I'm a customer!" Ukyou said   
"Oh really! you're nothing but a Spatula weird looking-" 

Cologne interrupt them 

"Enough of that Shampoo" Cologne said 

Then Ranma entered... 

Shampoo run to hug him but was stop to Ukyou "Stay out of Shampoo's way!" she said   
"Ranma-honey is my date so leave him alone!" Ukyou said   
"Ranma? is spatula woman telling truth?" Shampoo asked   
"Yeah, Got a problem with that?" he asked her, glaring at her.  
Shampoo backed away, "No.. No problem with that" she said,   
  
"Can we eat now?" Ukyou asked him   
  
Ranma nodded, he took a seat and ordered.  
Shampoo is very mad but she controlled it because Ranma and Ukyou are her Customers.

Ranma did not talk for the entire date...  
Ukyou frowned, "I am going to the ladies room" she said,  
Ranma nodded, He continued to eat the ramen.

Cologne blocked Ukyou, 

"Ukyou, what happened to him?" she asked,  
Ukyou frowned, "He and Akane broke up" Ukyou said  
"But why is HE ACTING Like that?" Cologne asked,   
"I don't know! But I know that Ranchan doesn't love Akane" Ukyou said stubbornly  
  
Colonge looked at Ranma. "He seems, he has no life" she whispered, then she looked at Ukyou again, "Are you sure?" Cologne asked 

Ukyou's shoulder dropped, "I am not sure about it" she said, sadly

  
After the date or the dinner...

Ranma walked Ukyou to her store and Left. Not even saying anything to each other. Ranma is not in the mood and He thank Ukyou for understanding him. He went back to his house and opened the door. 

"Hello Mom, I am home" he said   
"Hello son, how was your date?" she asked ,   
"It's fine" Ranma replied lamely   
"Can I talk to you?" Mrs.Saotome asked, Ranma nodded. 

Ranma sat beside her... 

"Ranma your father called"   
"And?" Ranma asked   
"He wants to know if you're okay"  
"Of course I am okay" Ranma said, "But what did you tell him?" 

"I told him that you're fine and you're not here" she said   
"Oh okay..."   
"I also told him that you are out on a date with Ukyou" she said,  
  
Ranma did not say anything.

"It's funny though, You are ready to forget Akane-san and to tell you frankly my son, I'm so disappointed" 

Ranma looked at her 

"You did date Ukyou" she added   
  
Ranma sigh "Is that wrong? I'm single and so is she...besides she is also my Fiancée"   
"Just like Akane-san"  
Ranma looked away, "What about that Tomboy?"   
"Akane-san is also single and so is Hibiki-kun"  
  
Ranma looked at her "R-ryouga?" 

"Yes, he happened to passed by The Tendou-ke and asked Akane-san on a date" 

Ranma's heart starts to pump faster. "And what happened?" Ranma asked, 

Mrs.Saotome smiled sadly, "SHE DIDN'T ACCEPT THE DATE" 

Ranma sighed with relief. But when he saw his mom looked at him strangely. He looked away again. Trying to hide his blush "And why would that kawaiikune Tomboy decline Ryouga! They are so good together!" he said, 

"Akane-san decline because She doesn't want to hurt you" 

Ranma looked at his mother "She what?"  
  
Mrs. Saotome nodded, "She doesn't want to hurt you"

  
To be continued.

* * * * * * 

Oh my! Hehe Worst Cliffhanger :P  
Stay tuned! And thanks for all the reviews!

Read and Review okie! 

Translations:  
  
Gomen Nasai - Sorry  
Tadaima - I'm Home  
Okaerinasai - Welcome home  
Oneechan - Older sister  
Kawaiikune - Uncute


	4. Akane's Terrible Solution

_Chette Notes: Hello everyone! Here's another Chapter!   
Hey I also wrote a lot of fanfics so check it out okie?_

_Shout Outs:_

kaida - Yep I know that Ranma is Colonge's "Muku-dono" (son in law) but I there's a reason why I put that ^_^ okie? Thanks!  
  
AngelicFairy - well yeah that's a good idea but it's already common thing ya know? dating Ryouga so that Ranma will get jealous? Right?  
  
DangerousElixer - yep I love cliffhangers :P   
Pipao - Cancer? @.@   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - oh boy yuppers   
ZRO4825 - Nods  
shinji the good sharer - I did not killed my story :P its not finish so :P  
Daouid - then Read ^_^   
maria - I am updating every week (because this fanfic is already finish hehe ^_^ demo CCS will be update next month ^_^ and with the Shampoo thingy, it won't show here coz the date is not important ^_^

= = - Someone is thinking  
" " - Someone is talking  
CAPS - Someone is yelling

I Love you Philip!  
  
CCS fanfics are updated every month (hopefully)  
and these finished ranma 1/2 fanfics are updated every week (hopefully)  
  
English is not my first language ^_^  
and God bless  
  
**  
****I Miss you...  
Written by: Chanchan (chette)  
Chapter 4: Akane's Terrible Solution  
**  
All characters based on Ranma's Rumiko Takahashi  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Ranma looked at Mrs.Saotome shock.

Mrs.Saotome sighed and finished her sentence, "But you did date Kounji-chan"  
  
Ranma because he felt so guilty, He shook his head, Put his hands on his ears and yelled, "MOM! ENOUGH!" 

Mrs.Saotome looked at him, "I am just telling you the truth. Did you use your Brain my dear son?" she asked, then she carefully grabbed Ranma's hands "I know that you know that deep in your heart that Akane-san cares for you." she said, 

Ranma grimaced,

"And I know that you know, if ever Ryouga-kun will ask Akane-san on a date seriously, Akane-san would decline" she said, "Remember back when you told me a story about a ninja dog who delivered a letter to Akane-san?*" she asked,

(*Ranma Episode 140)

Ranma bowed his head and nodded,

After an awkward silence... Ranma lift his head up and looked deeply at his mother's eyes. "Okaasan... What do you think of.. Akane... I mean" he said, he stopped and sighed, "I mean Our relationship.. I mean.." he scratched his head furiously.

"What is it?" Mrs. Saotome asked, smiling at his son. It is obvious that Ranma loves Akane because Ranma's face is so red.

"I mean.. her to me?" Ranma said, then he groaned "argh!!! Come on Ma! Help me with this. Your son is not good with words, because I grew up with that Baka Oyaji" he said, frowning.

Mrs.Saotome laughed on Ranma's comment. Ranma sighed, "Oh I am sorry my Son. But your last statement is very funny" she said, 

Ranma sighed, "Yeah but it is the truth" he said, frowning more. 

"Ranma-kun..." Mrs.Saotome stopped laughing. "All I know is that Akane-san Loves you. If she does not Love you. She won't help you, she won't sacrifice herself in the past" she said, then she tapped Ranma's shoulder. "Akane-san is a very beautiful girl. If Akane is not serious in your past engagement. She can date other guys that she likes."

"But she hates Boys..."

"But Why is she getting angry at you, when she sees you with Shampoo and Kounji-chan?" Mrs.Saotome asked,

Ranma sighed,

Tendou's...

Akane was about to change her clothes when she heard a knock. Akane approached the door and opened it. 

It is Kasumi

"What can I do for you Oneechan?" Akane asked, lamely.  
  
Kasumi frowned, seeing her younger sister's face. "I just want to tell you that... Ryouga-kun left already and do not worry. He is not mad" 

Akane groaned and walk towards her bed. She sat and bowed her head, looking at the floor "I... really don't want to do that... Oneechan... Ryouga is such a nice boy" she said, sighing.

Kasumi walked towards her, and sat beside her. 

"He doesn't deserve it" Akane said, frowning.

"What's wrong Akane-chan?" Kasumi asked, 

"I feel.. Guilty..." 

Kasumi looked at her.

"After Nabiki-Oneechan talked to me.. I thought about.. what she said to me" Akane said, softly. "Then I remembered that it was only Ryouga who really cared for me.. in the past" she said, 

"That's not true" Kasumi said, holding Akane's shoulder now.

"Ryouga always try to rescue me, Ryouga cares so much for me. He doesn't want to see me crying or getting hurt" Akane said, then she bit her lip.

"But Ranma-kun is like that also, Akane-san" Kasumi said, smiling.

Akane shook her head, "Ranma? Nah..." she said, 

"Remember the time when Shampoo was about to attack you? and the reason why Ranma-kun defeated Shampoo because Ranma-kun is trying to protect you" Kasumi said, "He got mad when Shampoo attacked you" she added,

Akane smiled, remembering it...

"What about when we were trapped at that deserted Island? It was his chance to become a guy for good. But He blew everything up just to save you" Kasumi said, "Am I right?" she asked,

Akane again, felt her tears falling. "That is why I Love that Baka... demo... I don't know Oneechan!" she said, wiping her tears using her hands furiously.

"Oh Akane" Kasumi said, then she hugged her dear sister. "You can cry on my shoulder my dear sister" she said, 

Akane sobs, and hugged her back "You know Oneechan, This is hard! I can get Ranma out of my mind! I need to concentrate but I can't! why can't I forget that guy!"

Kasumi sighed and tapped her sister's back gently "There.. There"  
  
Akane continued to cry, "I miss Ranma...I miss him, the way he smile, the way he insult me...I just miss him...Kami-sama! how can I stop this feeling?!"

Kasumi let her sister cry for a while. She did not leave Akane until Akane fell asleep on her arms. But before midnight, Akane woke up and she thank Kasumi for staying there beside her. She told Kasumi that she is okay now. So that's the time Kasumi left her.

Akane changed her clothes and after that she lay on her bed. She hates this feeling. She felt so alone and so lost... She wants to forget Ranma but she couldn't. Worst comes to worst, she could not even date other guys or give other guys a chance. She has to do something or else she'll go crazy and die. 

Then she sat up, "Crazy... and die?" she asked, herself. Then with a few minutes of thinking. She found out the solution to her problem. 

  
Morning...

As usual Ranma and Ukyou walked towards the school but this time, they are not speaking with each other. It was only the word "Hello" and that's it. 

  
School...

Ranma sat on his chair, and sighed. He decided to ignore his surroundings. Daisuke and Hiroshi approached him but they left him quickly because they were like talking to an air. 

Ukyou frowned looking at Ranma.

Then the teacher entered the class

"Okay everyone. Good morning. Before we begin our class, let's have a roll call, let's start it with the girls..." 

The Teacher starts calling their names.   
Ranma still ignores everyone.

"Kounji Ukyou" 

Ukyou raised her arms, "Present".

Ranma was about to yawn when he heard the name..

"Tendou, Akane"

"Not here sir"  
"Absent sir"  
  
Ranma for the first time in that morning, He looked at the empty desk of Akane. = Where could she be? = he asked,

Then the Teacher called the boys...  
Until...

"Saotome, Ranma"

= Where is that Girl? Maybe she is just late = he said, wondering

"Saotome, Ranma..." The teacher saw Ranma, but did not stop there. He kept calling Ranma because obviously, Ranma cannot hear him. "MR.SAOTOME!" 

Ranma heard 'Mr.Saotome' then he was hit by an eraser. "What did you do that for?!" He yelled, standing up and then he saw his teacher mad

"Are you in this Classroom... SAO-TO-ME.. RAN-MA?" 

"H-Hai...Present" Ranma said, taking his seat again. = Where are you Akane?! = 

  
Where is Akane?

In a not far away beach... 

A Beautiful girl is standing, near the beach. Wearing a green bathing suit that she wore when they went to this place... She smiled, remembering it. They even launched a contest titled, 'Ms. beachside' but the Ghost Cat destroyed everything because he chased Tsubasa. In the end, it was Kasumi who won... even she wasn't in the competition.

She smiled remembering it all...

The waves are getting bigger and an old man was yelling 'Ojo-san!!! It is dangerous to take a swim today!!!' 

Akane ignored the warning. She took another step, her feet now on the water. "Today.. Tendou, Akane... You will learn how to swim" she said, softly.

She is just training, no problem with that.   
She is a martial artist.   
And if the water swallowed her...

Akane smiled, "It is okay if I die..." 

Nearby place...

Moouse the duck woke up, hearing the water. He realized he was at that same old beach. Shampoo's punch was way to strong this morning and he landed into a very far place. 

"Quack! Quack!" 

Then he saw Akane, wearing a Bathing suit, walking on the water, he remembered, Akane can't swim he run towards her. 

"Quack! Quack!" 

Akane heard the familiar sound, she looked and saw Moouse. "Hiya Moouse!" she said, smiling "Pretty view right?" she said, looking at the beach

"Quack! Quack!" 

Akane looked at Moouse again, "Oh you're wondering why I am here? Well I am going to train!" she said, then she winked, "Because I am a martial artist right?" she said, 

"Quack! Quack!" 

"MISS!!! PLEASE!!! DO NOT TAKE A SWIM! IT IS DANGEROUS! IT IS HIGH TIDE!!!!"

Moouse heard the old man. 

"Quack! Quack!" 

Akane giggled, and wave at the old, "Do not worry! I'll be fine!" she said, then she looked at the beach again, "I'll be fine..." she said softly, her voice now quivering.

  
Moouse saw Akane's tears falling on her face. He has to go! He has to go and get Ranma. He knows what Akane is doing. He quickly flap his wings and flew, at least when He is a duck He can see where he is going!

  
Tears falling on Akane's face, she is trying to convinced herself to train but her heart knows she was trying to kill herself...so there would be no problem. she remember what she had  
said thought ..   
  
"Ranma if ever..." she said, then she wipe her tears and looked up the sky. He saw Ranma's face smiling at her. "Sayonara..." she whispered, Then she gulped and took another step.

  
Mousse is tired of flying. He landed on the Saotome's house...   
  
Mrs.Saotome opened the door and was about to sweep the front floor when she saw a duck. "Oh my! what is this?" Mrs.Saotome, she realized it is.. "Mousse?" 

"Quack!" 

"Matte... Let me get some hot water for you" she said, 

"Quack! Quack!" 

Then after Mrs.Saotome poured the Hot water to moouse. "Are you okay? did Shampoo punch you again?" Mrs.Saotome asked ,

Mousse nodded "Mrs.Saotome, you need to go to the Tendou's..." 

"But why?" Mrs.Saotome asked, surprised.

"Akane! I saw her on the beach! The waves are so strong and I have a bad feeling about this" Moouse said, 

"Akane-san?!"

"Yes!" 

"Oh okay, I'll go there" she said, standing up "But what beach?"

"Just tell them, on the beach where they held the Ms. Beachside" 

Then they turn separate ways.  
Moouse run towards the Fuurinkan High  
and Mrs.Saotome at the Tendous.

School...

Ranma still wondering where is Akane. He could not concentrate on his class. 

"Kyo wa nan yobi desu ka" The teacher said, then he wrote something in the blackboard, "In english. It translate What day of the week is today" he said, 

Then the Door opened.

"Ranma Saotome! Where are you!!!" 

Ranma looked and sighed, "Moouse..."

The teacher looked at the unfamiliar man, "Who are you? and what are you doing in my classroom?" he asked, getting mad. 

Mousse approached the teacher and grabbed his hand, the students laugh at this "Ranma Saotome! let's go!"

Ranma groaned, Moouse's glasses are on the top of his head. 

"What do you think you're doing!" The teacher yelled   
"We need to go to the beach!" Mousse yelled at the Teacher   
"Why do you want to take a bath with me?" The teacher asked dryly   
"Ranma Saotome! it's EMERGENCY!" Mousse yelled the Teacher again 

"I AM NOT RANMA SAOTOME!"   
  
"Put your glasses on Mousse" Ranma said , rolling his eyes. 

Then Moouse put his glasses on and saw the teacher, "You're not Ranma Saotome" he said,  
"I know that" The teacher said,  
  
Then moouse threw the teacher, and the teacher landed at the corner of the room.   
The student continued to laugh 

Moouse approached Ranma, "We have no time Ranma" he said, grabbing him.  
Ranma snapped Moouse's hands, "What do you want?" he asked, angry.   
"Akane is at the beach" Mousse said ,   
"So?" Ranma asked , crossing his arms.

"She told me that she will train herself in swimming, and the waves are bigger than the last time!" Moouse said,

The students stopped laughing, they gasped 

"Which means?" Ranma asked, still not getting the point.

"Ranma you Idiot! SHE IS GOING TO KILL HERSELF!" Moouse yelled, grabbing Ranma's collar.

To be continued.

* * * * * * 

Oi! What will happen?!   
Will Ranma be there in time to save Akane?!  
Or will Akane die?

Read and Review okie! 

Translations:  
  
Okaasan - Mother  
Baka - Stupid  
Oyaji - Old man (not respectful way of calling your father)  
Oneechan - Sister  
Kami-sama - God  
Ojo-san - young lady


	5. Let's go and save Akane!

_Chette Notes: Oh boy... What will happen?!?! Will Akane Die? Hehe Sorry for the late update of this fanfic, you see I am so busy now and school is starting, plus Did I tell you that I have a Ranma fanfic page? ^_^ If not then just click on my profile name and I put the url there ^_^_ _And If you have a better story ^_^ that revolves around Ranma and Akane, please submit it to us and we will post them at the page ^_^ Thanks!!!_

Leave a message in our tagboard okay? thanks!!!  
_  
Shout Outs: (Thank you!!!)_

DangerousElixer - Hey are you a writer of Ranma and Akane stories? If yes would you like to submit your fanfic to our site? Please visit our site ^_^ Thanks!  
  
AngelicFairy - Yep better hurry Ranma!!! Um.. do you have a Ranma and Akane story? ^_^ Can you submit one to our site? ^_^;;  
  
ZRO4825 - hahaha ^_^ yep ^_^   
maria - well I may want to change the story for the better but I want to stay it as it is when I wrote that in the past ^_^ demo I hope you like the way I wrote it then ^_^   
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - *drum rolling*   


= = - Someone is thinking  
" " - Someone is talking  
CAPS - Someone is yelling

I Love you Philip!  
  
CCS fanfics are updated every month (hopefully)  
and these finished ranma 1/2 fanfics are updated every week (hopefully)  
Visit for our personal page, Ranma fanfics and CCS fanfics ^_^ Submit also your fanfics^^ arigato!  
  
English is not my first language ^_^  
and God bless  
  
**  
****I Miss you...  
Written by: Chanchan (chette)  
Chapter 5: Let's go and Save Akane!!!  
**  
All characters based on Ranma's Rumiko Takahashi  
  
* * * * * *   
Ranma stood there shock looking at Moouse. He couldn't move.

"RANMA SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Moouse said, He grabbed Ranma's shoulder and started to shake him, "We have to save Akane!!! We have to be there on time!!!" He yelled,

Ranma came back to reality. He looked at Moouse, "let's go" He said, 

Ranma and Moouse started to run. The students saw them and followed them. Everyone followed them except one girl...

  
Ukyou cannot believe what she just heard, like Ranma... she stared shock at Moouse. Akane? killing herself? because Ranchan and her are through? She felt hot inside. Mixed of emotions. She doesn't know if she'll be happy because if Akane is dead, Ranchan will be all hers. But a part of her doesn't want Akane dead. She is her friend too. She closed her eyes and gripped on her spatula. "I have to save her" She said, standing up. Then she run away.   
  
  
Minutes later, the whole FUURINKAN HIGH found out about this, they followed Ranma and Moouse.  
  
  
  
They passed by at the Nekohanten...  
Shampoo saw them...  
  
"Hiyaa! it's the Fuurinkan crowd" Shampoo said,  
  
Because of Cologne Ability to see fast things, Cologne saw Ranma Mousse and Ukyou "That's strange"  
  
Shampoo looked at her  
  
"Ranma and the bird brained Mousse are there" Colonge said, looking at Shampoo.  
Shampoo gasped, "Hiyaa! Must be trouble! Shampoo need to follow them!"  
"You go ahead, I'll do the opening of the restaurant" Cologne said  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
In a garden park (Beside the beach where Akane is...)  
  
"Oh Akane, I understand how you feel...I'll let you first get over with that JERK Ranma and then I'll come back for you... now here I am alone in a deep forest where my thoughts were alo-"  
  
His voice was interrupt by some shouting  
  
"WAHINE!" (guess who?)  
"HIYAA! RANMA! MOOUSE! YOU WAIT SHAMPOO!"  
"THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE! RANMA!"   
"SAOTOME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY AKANE!"  
"OHOO! OHO OHO!"  
"WHO WERE YOU CALLING RANCHAN YOU DOLT!"  
"OH QUIT IT! LET'S JUST HURRY AND SAVE AKANE!"  
  
Ryouga looked up. "What? that was Ranma?" Ryouga stood up, it was definitely Ranma...  
  
DEMO...

"Let's just hurry and save akane...?" Ryouga asked himself. Then he heard Ranma's voice again.  
  
"Akane! Oh NO!"   
  
"Something is wrong! Akane-san!" Ryouga saw Ranma and the others, he followed them.  
  


Akane stared at the sea...  
It's so blue...  
It's so beautiful...  
but DANGEROUS...  
  
Blinking back the tears, she took a step forward the water... Akane clench her fist. "Akane you dummy! why can't you do it!" Akane whispered to herself. She nervously took another step. "Ranma..." she murmured, tears falling on her face...

  
"Akane!"   
  
Akane didn't hear him...she again took another step, waves roughly flowing on the shore...

Ranma didn't realize that because of the pain in his hurt and a mix of worry and nervous, His tears fell on his face freely. He yelled again, "Akane!" He continued to run towards Akane.= Oh god! Akane don't do it please! = he whispered on his self.  
  
  
  
Akane can't hear them, the waves started to get rough than ever. The wind blowing the water, making the sea more dangerous. 

"HIYAA! AKANE!"  
"AKANE!"   
"DEAR AKANE!"   
"AKANE-SAN!"   
"AKANE-CHAN!"   
"NO!"   
"MY BABY!"   
"OH MY!" 

Because the waves are growing and the wind is blowing the waters rough fully. Akane could not hear their voices. She took another step. She's almost there.. water on her waist line...

Ranma stopped and gather some air and yelled her name. His loudest yell in his entire life...

"AAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" 

Akane heard Ranma's voice. She turned around and saw him... "Ranma?" she whispered, = Why is he here? How did He knew that = Then she saw Ranma smiled and walk towards her. She saw all of them, = Why are they here? = she asked herself. 

  
Then Ranma gasped, seeing a big wave coming towards Akane. He run towards her "AKANE WATCH OUT!!!" 

Akane looked behind her and gasped, "AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She tried to run away but it was too late. The water swallowed Akane's petite Body.

"AAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ranma yelled, running towards her. 

All of them gasped, Mr.Tendou cried harder.

But Before Ranma could rescue her. Someone caught his hand. It was the man who works at the beach. "Let the water calm first sir"

Ranma growled "Let me go! I have to save Akane!!!!" he said,   
"I can't let you! One dead person is enough for this beach" He said,

Ranma's eyes started to fire, "AKANE IS NOT DEAD!" He said, then he punched the guy and looked at the water... still not calm. "I don't care... She is not dead!" he said, then he dove to save Akane.

"AILEN!!!! NO!!!!"  
"RANMA!!!"  
"RANCHAN!!!"

  
Under the water...

Ranma felt his body changed but he doesn't care. He looked left and right, continuously swimming = Akane where are you? = he said, = please be alright! = he said, then with a cue, he saw her unconscious body falling. He swam towards her and caught her body. He was about to emerge when suddenly, he saw a shark coming towards them. = damn... I have to save Akane! = he said, then he saw a big rock. He swam there and stop behind the rock. To hide themselves from the shark.

  
After a few minutes...

All of them saw The Pigtailed girl emerged, holding an unconscious Akane. This time, The two kunous saw Ranma diving and now the Pigtailed is here... Then they heard people calling the pigtailed girl.. "Ranma..."

For the first time, they used their brain and they found out that Ranma and the Pigtailed girl are just the same person...

  
Ranma, fell on her knees... cuddling the Unconscious Akane. 

"Akane..." she cried softly.

All of them looked at her...

Ranma closed her eyes.... and remembered all their memories...  
Then she saw Akane's picture in her mind...

"Akane..." 

Akane smiling...   
Akane winking...   
Akane teasing...   
Akane blushing...   
Akane smiling, wind flowing her hair... 

Ranma opened his eyes, as he heard Ukyou yelling. 

"Ranchan! Is she okay now?" she said, kneeling down looking at Akane.  
"Ranma, we need to bring her to the hospital, there is no time to cry" Hiroshi said 

Ranma nodded, she stood up and took off her red tank top, and wrapped it around Akane's body. Then she carried her and run towards the hospital. Ignoring the tears that flows at her face and ignoring the eyes of people in the streets... 

Ranma squeezed Akane's body as she run "Please Akane.. don't leave me... Please... fight for me... live for me..." she said,

* * * * * * 

Sowwy its short :P  
I mean way to short :P   
  
Read and Review okie!  
And visit my Ranma's fanfics page ^_^


	6. Realization

_Chette Notes: Go to blessingsofgod.com and then click the ranma fanfics ^_^ please visit our forum too! the Link is located in the page as well as in our profile here in ff.net ^_^_

_Shout Outs: (Domo Arigato!)_

DangerousElixer - waiii Akane won't die! Hontou ni! she's my favorite character in Ranma 1/2 ^_^ and I hate stories that Akane die on that story.. I really hate it :(   
  
maria - arigato ^_^   
  
AngelicFairy - *nods* Akane the cutest babe of course everyone will go to rescue her or even try too ^_^ I got this idea in the Ranma Manga when Principal Kunou is trying to teach Akane to swim (He even called Akane wahine ^_^). Sigh... if only Anime and Manga are the same.. but they are not right? :( Check my other fanfics ^_^

_WiNd_ - new chapter is up! Thanks! check my other fanfics ^_^   
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - *gives you tissues* ^_^   
ZRO4825 - read my other Ranma fanfics ^_^   
= = - Someone is thinking  
" " - Someone is talking  
CAPS - Someone is yelling 

I Love you Philip!  
  
CCS fanfics are updated every month (hopefully)  
and these finished ranma 1/2 fanfics are updated every week (hopefully)  
  
English is not my first language ^_^  
and God bless  
  
**  
****I Miss you...  
Written by: Chanchan (chette)  
Chapter 6: Realization (Ukyou)  
**  
All characters based on Ranma's Rumiko Takahashi  
  
* * * * * * 

All the people, followed Ranma and Akane to the Hospital except one...

"Akane-chan..." 

Ukyou looked at the sea, wind blowing her hair... "That was the loudest shout of Ranchan in his entire life..." Ukyou whispered she sigh, she looked up and one tear fell on her cheek... "Ranchan, Ranchan, I did my best to love you and for you to love me in return...you to forget her... But I failed...Now I Lost you and so is Akane" she said, tears falling on her face. 

Ukyou closed her eyes, and remembered Akane... 

Even though They are both rivals because of Ranma. They are quite Close and Akane considers Ukyou one of her friends. When something is wrong, Akane and Ukyou helped each other to solve that problem. They became good friends even though they are both Ranma's fiancées...

"Oh Akane, you are my Close Friend! I never been close to all the girls but you...you are so precious to me" she said, opening her eyes. "and Ranchan, my Best Friend, What did I do? I know you Love Akane...why did I do that?" 

_I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH I MISS AKANE! _

"Forgive me.. my friends..." Ukyou said, then she fell on her knees... Crying very hard.

  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In the hospital, The nurses saw Onna-Ranma carrying a wet girl, when Ranma gave the unconscious Akane to them, they already rush her to the ICU. Ranma was about to followed them, but was stopped by the nurses. 

"Nurse please" Ranma begged.   
"Gomen, Iie" 

Ranma was about to protest when he felt an arm. he looked and saw Mrs.Saotome. 

"Ranma she will be alright"  
Ranma shook his head, "Mom, I want to believe you but-"   
Mrs.Saotome held her son's face. "Believe in her, she won't give up" 

Ranma sighed and hugged his mother. 

Not far away from them... Ranma and Mrs.Saotome are unaware that the family, friends and schoolmates were looking at them.

Nabiki patted Kasumi's shoulder "Nee, Oneechan?"  
"What is it Nabiki?" Kasumi asked, looking at her sister  
"Do you still remember the time that I said something about Akane and Ranma not meant to be together?"  
"Oh yes, what about that?" Kasumi asked,  
  
Nabiki smiled and pointed Ranma. "They were meant to be together, I shouldn't misjudge Ranma so easily" Nabiki said 

"Oh Nabiki" Kasumi smiled 

After a few hours...

Ranma saw the doctor coming out of the ICU.

"The girl is fine, She will be transfer to another room but only few people can visit her" he said   
"Can I see her right now?" Ranma asked, "I am her fiancé" he added,   
"F-Fiancé?" The doctor gasped,

Ranma nodded 

"you've got to be kidding, you're a young lady!" The doctor said, blinking  
Ranma fumed "I am not a young-" she touch her chest and look down "I forgot..."   
"How can you become the fiancé of that girl, you're both females" he asked, 

Nabiki poured a hot water on Ranma...the doctor gasped again. This young lady turned into a ....M-MAN! 

"I told you I am her fiancé" Ranma said, now as a man.

The Doctor shakes his head, "But how?...why?...where?..." The doctor sighed "never mind that, you can see her if you want too" he said, leaving them. 

  
After a few more minutes...

Akane was transferred from the ICU to a room. She is still unconscious but according to the doctor, she is already fine. She just swallowed a lot of water but she will be fine. She will stay in the hospital for 2 to 3 days.

Ranma did not leave Akane's side. He wants to be with her until she wakes up.

The family checked Akane but after a few hours, they decided to go home and will returned tomorrow.

Mrs.Saotome approached Ranma... 

"Ranma, why don't you go and just return tomorrow?" she asked, gently  
"No Mom, you go ahead...thanks anyway, I want to take care of her" Ranma said, caressing Akane's hair. 

"Okay, just take care of yourself" Mrs.Saotome said, "The food is over here if you're hungry and there's a blanket there." Mrs.Saotome pointed the coach. 

Ranma nodded, "Arigato, Okaasan"

A few more minutes...

Ranma is alone... with Akane. 

Ranma held Akane's hand and remembered all of their memories. Tears falling on his face as he stroke Akane's face, using his other hand. "Akane why did you do that?" he asked her, but she didn't answer. "Akane please, get well soon for me, I am willing to wait, but don't wait me for NOTHING" he said, "Please Akane... don't wait me.. for nothing..." he said again, 

  
"She's seems to visit the hospital regularly huh?" 

  
Ranma know the voice... Funny... he did not heard the door open... But his focus was more on Akane...

"Ucchan"

Ukyou approached Ranma and bit her lip when she saw Ranma's hands holding Akane's hand 

"What do you want?" Ranma asked, looking at her. Ukyou is now standing beside them.

"I wish you all the best" she said, she gathered all her guts and lift her hand and put it on Akane's forehead. She stroke Akane's hair a little and smiled, "and for her too" she added, looking at Akane. 

"Ucchan?" 

Ukyou looked at Ranma. "She is my friend Ranchan, my Close Friend...if it wasn't for you maybe she is now my Best Friend" she said, then chuckled. 

Ranma smiled, 

Ukyou nodded, "Maybe I can still do that.."   
"Do what?"  
Ukyou smiled, "Be her best friend..."  
"Ucchan..."

Ukyou closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. When she is calm, she opened her eyes and smiled at Ranma. "Ranchan, from this day forth, I Ukyou Kounji will no longer be your fiancée, forget the dowry" 

"Ucchan?"   
"But I do wish to be your friend" Ukyou added,  
Ranma nodded, "you're always my friend, Ucchan" 

Ranma and Ukyou looked at Akane when they heard Akane moved.

  
Akane stirred, she opened her eyes...and saw Ranma smiling at her with Ukyou... 

"Ranma....Ukyou..." she whispered  
"How are you Akane?" Ranma asked, squeezing Akane's hand  
"I am fine, How are you two?" Akane asked, looking at the two of them.  
"We're both perfectly fine Akane-chan" Ukyou said, smiling

Akane smiled 

"Akane-chan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ukyou asked , 

Akane nodded, 

"Can you leave us alone Ranchan?" she looked at him   
Ranma nodded "I'll be back Akane" he said, 

Akane nodded, and then Ranma left the two of them.

  
Ukyou sat on the chair where Ranma seated earlier. "Akane..." Ukyou said, then she burst out with tears "Gomen Nasai! Gomen Nasai!" she said, 

"Ukyou" 

"I forced to get Ranchan even I know you two will SUFFER" 

"......." 

"Akane-chan, If I didn't date Ranchan, You won't be here" she sobs, "Even though I know how much Ranchan loves you and how much you love him, it was a selfish thing to do, and even it's obvious I kept denying that Ranchan loves you" 

"Ukyou..." 

"Forgive me Akane-chan, Don't be angry, I don't want to lose you as a friend" Ukyou cried 

Akane shook her head, "you won't..." she said, now crying too "You're too special friend that I don't want to lose" she said, smiling

"Thank you so much Akane.. Thank you very much... I give Ranchan to you now... I do not want to become selfish again... and I also can't compete your Love for Him" she said,

Akane force herself to sat and then she reached for Ukyou to hugged her.

  
Ranma peeked inside and smiled

"Thank you... Ucchan..."  


* * * * * * 

Weee!!! yeheey Ranma is free from the bondage of Ukyou :P  
hehe just kidding :P   
  
Read and Review okie!  
And visit my Ranma's fanfics page ^_^

Translations:

Onna - Girl  
Gomen/Gomen nasai - Sorry  
Iie - No  
Oneechan - elder sister  
Arigato - Thanks  
Okaasan - mother


	7. You're a part of me Final Chapter

Chette Notes: Go to blessingsofgod.com and then click the ranma fanfics ^_^ please visit our forum too! the Link is located in the page as well as in our profile here in ff.net ^_^

Shout Outs: (Domo Arigato!)

Suzuko - Thank you! Here is the new and last Chapter ^_^   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yep! Ucchan is great ^_^   
  
AngelicFairy - ehehe thanks ^_^ demo I wrote this when I was a kid so I couldn't change it but I will try my best on my other fanfics ^_^ Check them out!  
  
= = - Someone is thinking  
" " - Someone is talking  
CAPS - Someone is yelling 

I Love you Philip!  
  
CCS fanfics are updated every month (hopefully)  
and these finished ranma 1/2 fanfics are updated every week (hopefully)  
  
English is not my first language ^_^  
and God bless 

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!  
  
**I Miss you...  
Written by: Chanchan (chette)  
Chapter 7: You're a part of me (Final Chapter)  
**  
All characters based on Ranma's Rumiko Takahashi  
  
* * * * * * 

Ranma turned his back on the door and almost jumped when he saw Tatewaki and Kodachi approaching. Their eyes were flaring with fire. 

"How dare you Ranma Saotome" Tatewaki said in a cold voice 

"Kunou" 

"You are the P-Pigtailed girl?" Kunou asked, 

Ranma looked up and nodded 

Tatewaki felt disgusted, he looked at him, "Why didn't you tell me? I wished that you told me! Imagine! I am falling in love with a... a despicable man!!!"

"Kunou I-" 

Kodachi started to weep...

"Vengeance is now mine!" Tatewaki yelled. But before Ranma jump and Tatewaki's sword could reach Ranma's body, Nabiki stopped them. 

"Please... This is not a place to fight" Nabiki said, looking at Tatewaki.

Tatewaki bowed his head, 

Nabiki continued, "Ranma can't tell you because he wants to get your attention. You can't blame a MAN who is IN LOVE" she finished,

Tatewaki looked up, with horror in his face. "What! you mean that he is in love with m-" 

Nabiki shook her head, "Don't continue Okay? What I mean is He is in love with Akane, that's why he'll do anything to get Akane away from your clutches. Even though he hates turning into a girl, he'll do anything for you to stop bothering my sister" 

Ranma blushed, "Nabi-" 

Nabiki glared at Ranma. "Don't stop me Ranma. I know what I am doing" 

"........." 

"Kunou, give up on Akane and also on Ranma's girl side. I mean your pigtailed goddess." Nabiki said, as she crossed her arms. "As you can see that you cannot marry Ranma because he is a guy and as for Akane. My sister is not destined to be with you" 

"Then who is her-"

"Ranma and Akane are destined to be together" Nabiki interrupted Tatewaki 

Kodachi finally spoke up , she wiped her tears. Ranma felt sorry for her but at the same time relief because finally Kodachi will stop following him. "I Kodachi Kunou, abandoned her interest to her fair Ranma-Sama Saotome" she said, then she glared at Ranma "for I shall not want a husband that can turn into a wife" she said with disgust on her voice. 

"er.. thanks..." Ranma said, insulted.

"Kunou it's your turn" Nabiki said , crossing her arms

"I can renounce my Love to this vile creature!" Tatewaki yelled, "But I shall never renounce my Love for my beloved Akane!!!" He said, angry.

Nabiki looked at him, "But you have too or you'll regret it Kunou" she said, coldly.

Tatewaki sighed in defeat. "I, Tatewaki Kunou...abandoned" Kunou cried but continued "M-my interest to the Beauteous Akane Tendou" then he pointed the sword on Ranma "But I won't deny that I will always love her for the rest of my life" he added,

Then after that, the two Kunous walked away, sagged and defeated.

"I feel sorry for them Ranma" Nabiki said ,  
  
"Yeah" Ranma agreed, he sighed "First it's Ucchan, now the Kunous"   
  
Nabiki looked at him "you don't like it?"  
  
Ranma smiled, "I am lying if I told you that I don't"   
  
"Do you think that Shampoo will ever give up on you?" Nabiki asked ,   
  
"Or Ryouga for that matter" Ranma said , 

*Those two will never give up*

Ranma and Nabiki saw Kasumi. 

"How did you know Oneechan?" Nabiki asked   
  
"Just guessing" Kasumi said, she smiled at them.  
  
"And why are you two here?" Ranma asked, "You're supposed to be at home" he added,  
  
Kasumi smiled, "The nurses told us that Akane is awake so we dropped by to visit our Little sister" she said,

"Oh I see.." Ranma said, smiling "Well she's in there of course but with Ucchan"

Kasumi and Nabiki peeked at the window door. and saw Akane and Ukyou hugging 

"I guess we have to leave then" Nabiki said, "We will just come back tomorrow" she added,  
  
"You take care of Akane okay Ranma?" Kasumi said,

Ranma nodded,

A few more minutes...

Ranma saw Ukyou leaving the room. He went inside and found out that Akane is already asleep. He sat on the chair next to the bed and took care of her for the rest of the night.

The next day was a busy day for Ranma and Akane. Their first visitors were their families of course. Then the next were Shampoo and Moouse, after that the Fuurinkan students along with Principal Kunou. Ranma found out that taking care of someone in the hospital is very tiring but he is happy that he can help and protect Akane like this.

  
At night

When all their Visitors left the hospital ... finally Ranma was alone with Akane. 

"A busy day huh?" Ranma asked, Akane nodded,

Ranma arranged some flowers, gifts and balloons of Akane. He looked at her and saw her staring outside the window. She was looking at the sky, or perhaps the moon...Ranma cleared his throat. That made Akane looked at him "You know, it's funny. Now I do believe that the crazy principal kunou really cares for you" 

"..........."

"I mean he told me that if you ever get well, he would not spend his life cutting my hair, for you" Ranma said, "Akane are you alright?" he noticed Akane sighing.

Akane nodded,

Ranma walked towards Akane and reached out for her hands, he took his seat and smiled at her. "Akane?" 

"Leave me alone Ranma" Akane said, coldly.

The words stabbed Ranma's heart...

"What?" 

"I want to be alone" Akane said, softly

"A-Are you angry with m-me?" he asked nervously 

"............."

Ranma stood up, "Akane! What's the matter with you!" 

"Nothing.. I just want to be alone" Akane said, 

Ranma shook his head, "A-Are we gonna be like this forever?!" he asked, releasing Akane's hand.

Akane looked at him 

"I mean, denying it all over again?" Ranma added,

"Ranma just leav-" 

"NO!" Ranma yelled, "Maybe you want to stay like this forever but I don't!" he said snapping his hand in front of him. "And even though the results are not good... I have to know this at least on my part I guess" he said, looking down. "I have to make this all clear" 

Akane looked questioningly at him 

Ranma closed his eyes. "I MISS YOU AKANE!"

Akane gasped... Is she.. dreaming?

"I miss your smile, your laugh, your ideas...I miss the way you look at me, the way you got angry and heck! I even miss your MALLET" Ranma said, then he opened his eyes. 

Akane gulped and she felt her eyes starting to get wet.

"When I thought, the sea swallowed you and can't find your body... I became weak! for the first time being a strong MARTIAL ARTIST is not IMPORTANT to me" Ranma said, he felt his tears falling freely to his face. "I LOVE YOU AKANE, There! I said it!" 

Ranma looked at Akane.   
  
No reaction...

Ranma gulped, he clench his fist and his tears fell on the hospital floor. "I LOVE YOU ALWAYS, for the first time I met you and saw you, when you befriended me..." Ranma stop remembering that day "Then I was so depressed and disappointed when I found out that you hate boys. But then, I tried to deny my feelings and I tried to keep it and deny this feeling for the rest of my life..." Ranma said, he sniffed "I thought I could keep it for the rest of my life" 

Akane sobbed quietly 

"Then the others came and I told myself they are the ones who can distract me and they can prevent me from falling in love with you." Ranma said, wiping his tears. "But You.. are just too adorable and irresistible! I know the reason why boys fall in love with you because I do!" Ranma said, sobbed "and the Memories didn't help either because every memory in my life has you in it. You became closer to my heart"

"Don't fool me Ranma" Akane said quietly, but Ranma heard her. 

"I am not! Look if I don't LOVE you, I can marry Ucchan faster than some other preparations! or went to China and find a cure" 

"Oh come on. You are afraid of my dad" Akane said quietly, but Ranma again heard her. 

"I am not! I can bash him into the window for all I care! I can even do that to Nabiki!" Ranma yelled 

"What about Kasumi-Onnechan?" Akane asked, she looked at Ranma "You can't hurt her feelings"

Ranma nodded, "I cannot hurt Kasumi-oneechan. But they don't call me the most fearless MARTIAL ARTIST for nothing!" 

"..........."

"Kasumi would understand if I leave and I know she won't stop me if ever I want to go" Ranma said, softly.

Akane thought of someone. She has to win this battle. She has to push Ranma away from her. She doesn't deserve Ranma. "You're afraid of-" 

"YOU" Ranma said weakly 

That... Akane did not expect that...

Ranma? loosing this battle? (conversation)

"I am AFRAID of you, I don't want to hurt you...I can't beat you the way I did beat Shampoo and Ucchan, you can fight me, hit me, bash me into the air... without hurting you" Ranma said, quietly, "isn't that enough?" 

"...You're always teasing me" 

Ranma chuckled and wiped his tears. "because I don't know how to approach you! you don't open up to me! You thought I am a hentai and baka" Ranma fell on his knees. "I do LOVE YOU Akane, please believe me...I really do miss you, there's no other way to say it and I'm tired of DENYING it" Ranma said, he clenched his fist.

"Ranma..." 

"I refused to believe you don't care, you always show how much you love me and I am taking that for granted, but now I realized you're a part of me...that I don't want to lose" Ranma said, 

"Ranma" Akane cried 

Ranma stood up and walked beside Akane. He sat on the chair again and reached to hold Akane's hand. "Akane, Let's try again...the two of us...together again, I'll do my best to make you happy...please?" 

Akane looked at Ranma now lovingly. "Ranma, you've been so mean to me and I'm always knocking you down, How can we make this relationship work?" she asked, she is scared. 

Ranma squeezed Akane's hand "Trust me Akane-chan, Please trust me" 

Akane nodded, "Yes, I will because I love you too Ranma Saotome" Akane said 

Ranma did not control his self. He hugged Akane so tightly. Then after the hug. Ranma looked deeply to Akane's eyes. 

Akane closed her eyes and felt Ranma's firm lips claim on her own. Gently at first, then with a deepening pressure, as her own lips opened to meet his increasing demand. For a long moment they savored the kiss, unwilling to pull apart.

The families entered the room, and their jaw dropped. But before Kasumi could reached them and stopped them the families covered Kasumi's mouth and pulled her away

  
Outside...

Nabiki is so glad that she saw this... She is very happy that Mrs.Saotome suggested to visit them again. Now she saw the kiss and she felt so happy seeing her sister happy. 

"All wells...and ends well a Tendou?" Mr.Saotome said ,  
"That's my line Saotome" Mr.Tendou said , frowning.

Nabiki smirking but she looked at Kasumi frowning  
  
"I know that they love each other! But they are too young to kiss like that! We have to go inside and stop them!" she said,

"Don't worry Oneechan it's just a KISS" 

"It's just a kiss for now!" Kasumi said,

Mrs. Saotome peeked at the window door, and saw Ranma and Akane still kissing. The kiss is definitely long. = My son, really deserves you Akane-san = 

  
Meanwhile...

Ukyou closed her restaurant for the night.   
She looked into the sky and smiled.   
  
"God... Bless Ranma and Akane" she whispered, then she saw a shooting star and smiled 

IF RANMA IS HAPPY   
THEN SO IS SHE... 

* * * * * 

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!  
How's the ending   
Thanks for reading!!!!  
  
God bless!!!  
  
Read and Review okie!  
And visit my Ranma's fanfics page ^_^

Translations:

Oneechan - elder sister  
Hentai - pervert  
Baka - Stupid; idiot


End file.
